Komitmen
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata yang merasa terabaikan. Ryouta yang tak suka dikekang. Kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Xover KiseHina. Rate T. Fem!mibuchi.


**Discalimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, OOC, KiseHina, Typo (s), Fem!Mibuchi Reo.

**Summary: **Hinata yang merasa terabaikan. Ryouta yang tak suka dikekang. Kepercayaan dan kesetiaan.

.

.

Dibanding dengan lembar halaman yang lain, lembar ke sepuluh dalam majalah Zunon Boy lebih mendapat perhatian Hinata. Tak ada kata berjejer yang menarik dan penting sebenarnya. Hanya sederet kata-kata yang tersambung menjadi sebuah kalimat promosi sebuah _brand _ternama untuk aksesoris, merek pakaian, merek sepatu, merek _make-up _yang dipakai oleh dua model berbeda jenis kelamin.

Sekilas melirik angka-angka dalam nominal yang cukup besar, Hinata tak peduli. Sepasang model yang sedang berpose mesra menjadi perhatian Hinata sedaritadi. Si model pria berambut pirang berdiri, setengah menopangkan berat badan pada permukaan meja kayu hitam nan kokoh dan mewah. Di samping model pria dengan wajah tampan nan rupawan, melekat erat sosok seorang model perempuan dalam sapuan kosmetik yang mencolok namun cantik, berambut hitam panjang terurai, mata gelap, dengan kulit lengan terekspos sempurna.

Model berjenis kelamin perempuan memeluk salah satu lengan model pria berambut pirang, yang dikenal khalayak ramai dengan nama Kise Ryouta. Seorang model yang kini baru meniti karir impiannya di salah satu maskapai penerbangan nasional sebagai seorang pilot.

Tangan kanan Kise tampak menyentuh intim rahang _partner_nya, sedang tangan kiri melingkar erat di punggung si gadis yang berlapis terusan warna merah muda. Hidung mancung si model perempuan menyentuh rahang kokoh Kise Ryouta cukup seduktif.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas pinggiran majalah tak bersalah. Mata lavender menatap tajam gambar dua dimensi, yang menampilkan kemesraan sang pujaan hati dengan lawan mainnya di balik lensa kamera. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati tempat sampah di pojok ruangan, dan membuang majalah edisi terbaru tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Merogoh saku rok hitam selutut, Hinata menekan beberapa angka setelah tangan berjemari lentik yang berbalut kulit seputih susu menggenggam sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna ungu. Melakukan sedikit basa-basi setelah panggilannya mendapat respon, Hinata segera mengutarakan maksudnya.

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manis Hinata. Melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja, bermaksud menerima ajakan makan siang dari teman baiknya, Uchiha Sasuke untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran di pusat kota.

Sembari menunggu Sasuke yang mengambil mobilnya di _basemant _gedung tempat kerja mereka, Hinata mencoba menghubungi Kise Ryouta.

'Halo, Hinata-cchi.' Sapaan riang sang model merangkap pilot terdengar riang, 'aku merindukan Hinata-cchi.'

"Aku juga, Ryouta-kun." Wajar mereka saling merindukan, selain mereka termasuk pasangan muda, keduanya juga belum melakukan perjalanan bulan madu. Alasan klasik, sebenarnya. Kesibukan masing-masing masih menjadi alasan utama.

Tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sang kekasih hati, Hinata memasuki mobil biru gelap Sasuke yang sejenak berhenti di depannya. Tersenyum sekilas pada Sasuke, dan pria berambut sekelam malam tersenyum tipis mengerti.

"Ryuota-kun sudah makan siang?"

'Sudah-ssu. Tadi salah seorang teman sesama model mentraktir kami semua di kedai ramen di depan studio-ssu. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Hinata-cchi makan ramen di sana, ya. Kedainya tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Dan yang terpenting ramen di sana rasanya enak. Kalau tak ingat jumlah kalori yang aku konsumsi dan pengaruhnya pada tubuhku, rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan dua mangkok ramen porsi besar-ssu. Tapi menejer tadi keburu menegurku. Menyebalkan sekali.'

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah cemberut dengan kedua pipi Kise yang menggembung. "Setelah ini, Ryouta-kun masih ada pemotretan?"

'Iya-ssu. Capek tapi menyenangkan, Hinata-cchi.'

"Oh… dengan model yang tempo hari?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas sosok Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, ketika menangkap intonasi tak enak dalam suara Hinata. Kembali memfokuskan penglihatan pada jalanan yang ramai, menepikan kendaraan yang dikemudikan ketika melihat restoran yang dituju sudah di depan mata.

'Tempo hari? Maksud Hinata-cchi?'

"Lupakan saja. Ryuota-kun sedang melakukan pemotretan di studio mana?"

Hinata keluar dari mobil, berjalan di samping Sasuke dan melangkah menuju sebuah restoran bergaya minimalis modern, berjejer dengan gedung yang lain. Sasuke mengernyit ketika Hinata memekik pelan. Mendapati teman masa kecil sekaligus rekan kerjanya menatap penuh tanya, Hinata menjelaskan dengan suara yang lirih sambil menutup permukaan ponsel dengan telapak tangan. Kalau Studio yang dimaksud Kise, dekat dengan restoran tempat mereka makan sekarang.

Duduk berhadapan berbatas meja bundar bertaplak kain putih bersih, dengan vas bunga kristal dan mawar putih, Sasuke telah memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Menyibukkan diri dengan mengotak-atik ponsel sewarna batu pualam, Sasuke memberikan Hinata privasi penuh pengertian.

"Setelah pemotretan ini, Ryouta-kun mau ke mana?"

'Ada pertemuan di kantor. Para pilot diminta untuk datang semua-ssu.' Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hinata mendengar suara wanita yang cukup jelas membuat telinganya tak nyaman. Diperhatikan dari jelasnya suara dengan ponsel, Hinata memperkirakan wanita entah siapa itu kini sedang berada tepat di samping Kise, atau mungkin menempel pada Kise. Kemudian terdengar suara Kise yang berusaha menjauh dan mengatakan akan menyudahi telepon, 'Ah, Hinata-cchi. Maaf, aku harus menutup telepon-ssu. Sampai nanti, Hinata-cchi.' Belum sempat Hinata merespon, dengung telepon lebih dulu terdengar.

Hinata memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, menghela napas panjang.

"Kau sepertinya tak begitu baik." Sasuke mengantongi ponsel pualam polos dengan bagian belakang tercetak deretan titik berbentuk berry dalam saku jas.

"Hm…," Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, bisa kita mampir ke studio tempat Ryouta-kun melakukan sesi pemotretan setelah ini? Aku janji, cuma sebentar," menatap penuh harap, manik lavender membulat berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata. Cih," memalingkan muka sejenak sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Hinata. "Kita banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Kau tak mau kan, Kakak dan Neji menegur kita."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Ryouta-kun kalau kita akan ke Kyoto esok lusa."

"Kau belum mengatakan pada si pirang berisik imitasi Naruto-_teme _itu?" Gelengan pelan dari Hinata memancing tatapan meminta penjelasan Sasuke.

"Dia sibuk terus. Kalau tak ada jadwal terbang, ada pemotretan, atau ada jumpa penggemar. Niatku, aku akan mengatakannya kemarin ketika kami akan tidur. Tapi karena kelelahan, aku tertidur lebih dulu dan tak sempat mengatakannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Simpati dan kesal menjadi satu secara bersamaan. "Baiklah. Tapi cuma sebentar saja." Wajah tampan nan kaku Sasuke menggurat senyum tipis ketika mendapati rona bahagia di wajah sahabat sejak kecil.

.

Kise Hinata memasuki gedung studio tempat sang suami, Kise Ryouta melakukan pengambilan gambar. Bertanya pada seorang wanita muda di ruang lobi, Hinata bermaksud mengejutkan Ryouta dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Dari wanita tadi Hinata mengetahui kalau proses pemotretan Ryouta di studio dua baru saja selesai. Di gedung tersebut terdapat tiga studio foto yang cukup luas, omong-omong.

Daun pintu ganda berukuran besar terbuka. Cukup untuk menelan dan memuntahkan siapa pun yang keluar masuk ruangan studio dua secara bersamaan. Banyak orang berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, beberapa diantara mereka sambil membawa peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk pemotretan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil pada beberapa orang yang menyadari kehadirannya dekat bingkai pintu bewarna putih. Bertanya pada salah satu kru tentang keberadaan Ryouta. Berterima kasih dan berjalan pelan ke tempat bilik ganti di sudut terjauh dari pintu. Langkah Hinata semakin pelan ketika mendengar suara Ryouta berbincang dengan orang lain dari dalam bilik ganti. Tidak salah, suara yang bersama Ryouta sekarang adalah suara wanita yang tadi Hinata dengar dari ponsel.

Memberanikan diri, Hinata menyentuh tirai tebal yang menutupi bilik ganti. Mengintip sedikit dari celah yang ia ciptakan, Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke dalam dan mendorong seorang wanita berambut hitam tersebut menjauh dari suaminya.

"Kau sungguh tak ingin mengantarku pulang, Kise-kun~~~." Wanita yang dalam posisi membelakangi Hinata tersebut, memerangkap Ryouta dengan menekan cermin besar di belakang punggung Ryouta dengan kedua lengan ringkih putih tanpa pelindung benang. Tak cukup panjang lengan wanita tersebut untuk mengurung sang model pirang, hingga membuat tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Ryouta.

"Maaf, Mibuchi-cchi… aku ada kegiatan lain yang tak bisa kuabaikan. Lagipula, kau punya menejer yang siap mengantarmu pulang-ssu." Sebelah tangan Ryouta mendorong bahu wanita berambut hitam tersebut, mencoba menciptakan jarak dengan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan yang lain merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel pintar dengan punggung menampakkan siluet apel tergigit.

"Kau pasti menyesal menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu. Kau tahu, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Kadang aku merasa kesepian dan untuk saat ini, aku ingin Kau menemaniku, Kise-kun." Keras kepala, wanita tersebut menjulurkan salah satu lengannya untuk membelai dada Ryouta yang terlapisi kemeja putih lengan panjang.

"Eh, hehehe. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah menikah, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu," Ryouta menangkap jemari yang bergerak nakal di dadanya, dengan pelan mencoba menyingkirkannya.

"Tak masalah Kau sudah menikah atau belum. Aku jamin tak akan ada skandal yang bisa merepotkan dirimu, Kise-kun~~~," wanita tersebut mendengus, menertawakan Ryouta, "yang penting istrimu tak tahu. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Hinata dapat melihat rahang Kise Ryouta yang mengeras, mata indah sewarna madu berkilat.

"Maaf Mibuchi-cchi, Kau salah paham dengan maksudku daritadi. Aku memang tipe pria yang tak suka dikekang dan suka dengan waktuku yang bebas. Tapi, aku adalah pria sejati dan tak akan mengkhianati sumpahku di depan Tuhan, ketika aku menikahi istriku. Mungkin istriku memang bukan wanita tercantik di dunia, tapi dia satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai." Ryouta memberi isyarat pada Mibuchi Reo untuk keluar dari bilik ganti, "kuharap Mibuchi-cchi menghargaiku. Maaf, aku perlu privasi untuk memperbaiki penampilanku sebelum meninggalkan studio."

Wanita tersebut memberi tatapan tajam pada Kise Ryouta, tak menyangka dirinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Membalikkan badan, bermaksud segera menghilang dari hadapan si model pirang yang juga seorang pilot yang telah membuatnya malu.

Hinata gelagapan, sesegera mungkin menarik mundur tubuhnya menjauhi bilik ganti. Tak ada waktu, Hinata berpura-pura mengotak-atik ponsel pintar dengan muka menunduk. Ragu-ragu Hinata memberanikan diri melirik ke arah wanita yang baru keluar dari bilik ganti di mana Ryouta masih berada di dalamnya. Oh, wanita tersebut adalah model wanita yang berpose mesra dengan Ryouta di halaman sepuluh tadi, yang kini majalah tersebut menjadi penghuni tempat sampah.

Kening mulus berwarna salju mengerut tak suka ketika sayup-sayup mendengar makian Mibuchi Reo tentang Kise Ryouta yang telah menolaknya tadi.

Hinata terlonjak ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya berdering. Nama sang suami tertera pada layar datar yang berpendar terang. Tersenyum, Hinata melangkahkan kaki, bermaksud memasuki bilik ganti.

"Hinata-cchi?!" Ryouta memekik kaget ketika Hinata memasuki bilik ganti. Dering telepon tak lagi mengganggu ketika Hinata menekan tombol merah dan mengantongi ponsel ke dalam saku rok. Begitu pun Ryouta yang mengantongi kembali ponsel hitamnya.

"Kau tak perlu menelponku. Aku ada di sini, Ryouta-kun." Senyum manis dipadukam wajah cantik yang merona, membuat Ryouta menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Hinata-cchi?"

"Aku hanya bermaksud mampir sebentar sambil mengantarkan makanan untuk, Ryouta-ku." Tubuh semampai nan sintal mendekat ke arah Ryouta.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang, kalau aku sudah makan siang-ssu." Kening Ryouta mengernyit dengan tingkah Hinata yang mendekati dirinya, tapi tubuh jangkung nan atletis bergeming di tempat.

"Tadi aku makan siang di dekat sini dengan Sasuke-kun. Dia sedang menungguku di luar sebelum kami harus kembali ke kantor."

"Oh…"

"Ryouta-kun, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi."

"Ah!" Wajah Kise Ryouta memucat, "Kau jangan salah paham, Hinata-cchi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau bidang pekerjaanku ini memang begitu resikonya. Tapi, aku tak ada apa-apa dengan rekan sesama modelku atau dengan siapa pun." Ryouta gelagapan menjelaskan.

"Ryouta-kun," suara lirih Hinata menghentikan rentetan kalimat Ryouta. Jemari halus berkulit putih bergerak menyusuri dada Ryouta. Terus merambat naik hingga betah membelai leher kokoh sang pilot. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata, namun tubuh Kise Ryouta bertindak lebih cerdas dengan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar pinggang Hinata. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta-kun," tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Hinata malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh Ryouta, menariknya turun untuk dapat ia raih dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Sepasang kaki jenjang beralas sepatu berhak lima senti menjinjit.

Terkejut dengan ciuman Hinata yang tiba-tiba, Ryouta tak sempat membalas kata cinta dari wanitanya barusan. Namun, lengan kokohnya menarik makin intim tubuh Hinata untuk melekat bersama tubuhnya.

Kise Ryouta mengulum bibir bawah Hinata, menimbulkan geliat indah dari tubuh yang sedang ia dekap. Merasakan tubuh Hinata yang lemas dan sepenuhnya pasrah dalam dekapannya, Ryouta semakin memagut sepasang bibir mungil yang terasa candu baginya. Membelai pinggang ramping sang istri ketika sepasang bibirnya dibelai erotis oleh ujung lidah Hinata. Remasan lembut di rambut pirangnya membuat Ryouta makin bersemangat menekan dan menghisap bibir Hinata.

Mungkin keduanya bisa melupakan keadaan seandainya ponsel Hinata tak berdering nyaring dan membuat mereka tersentak.

Hinata segera meraih ponselnya, menjawab gugup dengan napas terengah-engah ketika melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke menghiasi layar ponselnya.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Kak Neji dan Kak Itachi akan memarahi kami nanti."

"Hah… padahal aku sudah ingin menyeretmu pulang." Hinata tersenyum kecil, meminta maaf. Sedikit merapikan rambut pirang Ryouta yang berantakan karena ulahnya tadi.

"Ryouta-kun 'kan harus ke kantor penerbangan juga. Kita bertemu di rumah nanti malam."

"Hinata-cchi," Ryouta meraih tangan Hinata ketika tubuh wanita tersebut bermaksud keluar bilik, "aku mencintaimu juga-ssu. Aku sangat mencintai, Hinata-cchi." Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Hinata. Membuat tubuhnya sejenak membeku, sebelum diingatkan oleh Ryouta, kalau Sasuke sedang menunggunya.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata melupakan maksudnya tadi untuk memberitahu Ryouta akan keberangkatannya ke Kyoto.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahaha, bikin KiseHina deh sekarang. Ga banyak bicara, lagi buru2 mau meeting. Semoga terhibur ya *kabur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
